Zak's Tradegy and New Beginning
by Star Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Zak's whole family is pesumed dead. But maybe some survived. Read to find out. R
1. Prologe

He stared at the open space he made after the long battle inside himself. He knew it was all his fault that all those nightmares wouldn't seem to end. He didn't do it on purpose. But who would? It would kill you inside. But he was used to that. This sort of thing always happened to him over time. He didn't even know why. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

His name is Zak Saturday. Or at least it used to be. Until his whole family was killed, because of a crazy cryptid. No one knew it was going to happen, it just... did. This would be his 16th birthday, and he thought he would be celebrating it alone. But that's when something crazy happened. He didn't even think it possible. But there she was. Standing in front of him. With a worried but happy look on her face. His sister Star.


	2. Zak's Birthday Tradegy

_Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me, but let's get back on topic. Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters ar anything except Star. Yeah, I made her._

**Chapter 1**

**Zak's Birthday Tradegy**

_3 years ago..._

Today is my birthday. I'm turning 13. Right after the war. It feels nice to be able to have a normal birthday. I mean being Kur was kinda cool for 5 minutes, but after that it's stressful. Sometimes I wanted to take a break. But that can't happen. That's why it's so nice now. But at least when I was kur I was always busy. Now it gets boring. But not today. I won't let that happen.

So I'll stop talking now. I just go on, and on. That's how excited I am. Did I mention it was supposed to bge a surprise party? Yeah. Fisk promised not to tell, but hey he has a bad memory sometimes. I mean I guessed that's what my sister was planning. She's always planning something, and I mean always. Once she hi-jacked my TV, so only when you press the power button on the remote at a specific distance, it blew up. That only happened once, because my dad found out. But she got out of punishment. I don't know how, but she did. She calls it a "gift", but I know it wasn't. It's kinda like me and kur. Except she gets to control people not cryptids.

Anyway I know she planned it. No one told me that, but I'm probably right. I normally am.

So I get to the kitchen. Empty. Odd. Then I headed to the living room. Also empty. That's so weird. Unless everyone's still in bed. But why would they? It's 11 in the morning. They normally sleep until 9:30 at the latest. Maybe they went out. I'll check the garage. Wait, there's a note on the table.

_Dear Zak,_

_ Since you found this note, your obviously looking for us. Well this is kind _

_ of a puzzle for you. Maybe even a treasure hunt. What-ever floats your _

_ boat. I've left a series of clues all over the house. The prize is cake, ice-_

_ cream, presents, us, and a few surprise guests. Have fun looking!!_

_Love, _

_Star _

_Clue #1- This room sounds controlling, and it normally is. What room am I?_

I knew it. She was planning something. But now, I have to run all over the house. Great. But first things first, I have to go to the Control Room. Luckily that's not very far from here. I'll gripe to her when I find her. OK, so I got to the Conrol Room. Now where's that clue? Oh. There it is. On the chair. So what room now?

_Clue #2- This is a room that might sound forbidding, but can be fun. As long as you don't get caught. You can enter, but stay out of the closets. Certain people can get mad. What room am I?_

What the heck does that mean? Wait there is only one room, that fits that discription. Mom and Dad's room. Why would she want me to go there? That could get me in huge trouble. If mom askes, It's Star's fault. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Wait that's on the other side of the house. That's it. I'm not going to the gym today.

_Clue #3- Let's see if you can crack my code. It's hard to get in with out a password. You get it wrong more than twice, and the house gets upset, and might start shooting. What room am I?_

The weapons vault. Great. I hope she doesn't want me to open it. But knowing her I might have to. Thank god I know it. If I didn't I would need to find her, beat her up and tell her she needs help. She would just love that. I know she would. She's weird like that. I will never understand her. Not completely anyway. Ok number 4. Where is it? Wait. I don't even have to open it. There it is.

_What the heck Zak? You think you can get off that easy. Open the vault. Your clue's in there. Or maybe it's not. You'll have to see for yourself._

What? Fine. Whatever. 459270328290284082508792114.

"Name Verification?" I didn't think it would ask.

"Zak Saturday"

"Happy Birthday Zak" What the heck. It never said that before. "Here's the next clue:"

_We fly. We soar. When here no one will stop us. Who would want to? We could take them all. What room am I?_

"That is all. Your sister Star congratulates you. Your going to find you very last clue. Good luck." Then it turned itself off. The vault didn't open. It just talked. But now I'll head to the garage. I was going to go there in the first place. Didn't she know that? I mean she probably did. She's good like that. If only she wasn't so smart sometimes.

**_Destionation_**_- Living Room, Dining Room, and Kitchen. I didn't feel like writing another clue. It's kind of boring. Bring all the clues there. I need to make sure you didn't skip any. You can't be to sure when you're me._

Ok. She just told me where to go. But I was already there. Unless in a series of an hour they set up everything. Yeah. That's probably what happened. So I'll go there now.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone on the room shouted. So here's who I saw: Star, mom, dad, Fisk, Zom, Komodo, and all the Secret Scientists. What the heck are they doing here?

"Took you long enough Zak. I thought you would never finish." Star said sarcastically. Fisk looked at her and had to say:

"I knew he would finish. Why didn't you?"

"Fisk, she was kidding." I said. Star had a way of bothering Fisk with her sarcasm. He doesn't really understand it all that well. Then again he isn't human, and doesn't always get our humor. I totally understand. But not everyone would.

"Happy Birthday Zak." Beeman said. "How's it feel to be 13?"

"It feels fine. I think." I replied.

"Morning birthday boy. Did you sleep ok?"

"Mom, I slept fine. Why do you ask? Did Fisk wake up screaming?"

"He did actually." she said

"Really? Fisk is that true? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him curiosly.

"Star." he replied, in sort of a whisper.

"Oh. That would explain everything."

I didn't want to ask. When Star felt it necisarry to tell, she would. She was always like that. She picked the best time to tell, and told you. But sometimes it sucked. But that's Star for you. That's why in a fight she always wins. She picks the best time to strike, and defeats the enemy. That's why she's so smart. She just has a way with time. I wish I had it. But no. I don't. I always end up getting myself in trouble. See whast good I am?

With that my dad came running in the room. He looked concerned. He must have left after I saw him last. "We have a problem."

"What is it dad?" me and Star asked at the same time.

"The houses computer detected a threat. A bomb. A gas bomb."

"What!?!?!" Star gasped. This was not part of her day of fun. No. She didn't want any one knocked out, or worse. Dead. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. But who would besides Argost?

"Where is it?" I asked, on full guard now. I was tense. Not even a nice massage would be able to calm me down.

"I don't know. The computer couldn't tell me. It turned off right after detecting it."

Right then It went off. I don't know how I knew, but I did. No one else in the room except Star ran. They were closer to it obviously. I didn't look to see if anyone elso made it. I just ran. Ran as fast as I could to the forest. Then the house exploded. I looked back as fell to the ground. Everyone dead. My life in pieces. All on my birthday.

_I know it's sad. But I have to leave off here for now. Hope you keep reading.- Star Saturday_


	3. The Haunting Ghost of the Past

_Sorry If it took awhile to post this. I have a time limit on the computer. But anyway back to the story!! Wait! I forgot to thank my reviewers. Thanks to: Spottedstarshell- I'll write for more for you. :D BTW- Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Star. Yep. She was my idea :)_

**Chapter 2**

**The Haunting Ghost of the Past**

_Present Day_

I woke up, screaming. I know how that sounds, but it's true. I might sound weak, but if you had my nightmares you would totally understand. Every night it's the same one too. The day I lost everything. Everyone I loved. Gone. In a matter of minutes. That can break your heart in so many pieces that it's beyond repair. That's what my sister said. But she's gone now. She's been gone. Hopefully to a nice place. Like a dream that never ends. I wish it were like that for me. But no. I get the never ending nightmare.

The police stopped looking for anyone alive a while back. They heard the explosion and saw some smoke, and came to investigate. They didn't find anything. Not that I didn't find first. All they know is people are dead, but don't know what to do about it. Predictable. I never trusted authorities. They're supposed to know everything going on in the world, but they always miss the big stuff. I wonder why that is...

Anyway, I should tell you were I am. I never really left home. I couldn't put it behind me. So I stayed. I live in the forest surrounding the house. Or what's left of it at least. It's still in ruins. And it will stay that way, unless I'm the one fixing it. I won't be able to do that though. To much death in the house. I only go in there now when I need a change of clothes, or shelter from rain. Stuff like that.

So here I am. Alone in the world. All by myself. Some kids dream of being alone, without family. I never did. I loved them to much. But why wouldn't I? Being a Saturday is like that. All you really have is each other. It's like that for me. Other kids dream of being like me. I know it. But let me tell you from experience it's no fun. It may never be. There's way to much fighting to be fun. That's why family's so important.

So anyway, enough of my lecture. I should tell you what I see. I mean she could be a ghost, but I can't see through her. Maybe I feel so alone I've actually started seeing things. But she seems so real. She looks familiar. But I can't see her face completely. She's looking for something. She has hair kind of like mine. But it's straight. She's wearing a T-shirt that says: _Love is perfect until everything goes wrong. Why does that always happen to me? _Odd. She might have made it herself. Along with the T-shirt she's wearing a mini-skirt over a pair of ca-pries. Why does that seem familiar? I knew someone who wore something similar to that. I know it. But I haven't left the grounds for what seems like forever. Besides that how did she get in? The gates are locked. The grounds are a restricted area to the locals. Wait. Maybe she had a key. Or the combination. There's only one way to find out. To ask.

"Hello?" I asked coming out of my hiding spot.

"Hi." she said without looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Probably not..." That time she looked at me. She looked at me and her expression changed from one of concentration to surprise.

"Zak? Is that you?" She asked walking closer to get a better look. I was surprised. She knew my name. Now I was getting suspisious. Well more than I already am that is.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked trying to change the subject.

"Zak! It really is you!!" she said and practilly pounced on me. OK. This is getting really weird. "I haven't seen you for years!! I hoped the police would find somebody, but never did, so I came here to look for myself. But I gave up to. But I came here to find something. Anything. I really didn't care what. I just needed an excuse to come here."

"What are you talking about?!?!" I said shocked. Either this girl was nuts or I was totally losing it. (Being alone for 3 years can do that to a person)

"What Zak you don't remember me?" she asked shocked.

"Nope. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Zak, I'm Star." she said. "Your sister? 2 years older than you? Anything? Come on Zak. You can't tell me you forget about me."

"Star?" I asked on the verge of crying. (I know how that sounds too. Guys can cry. We just don't tell you.)

"Yeah. You are such a mess. Do you want to come to my place an wash up?" she asked trying to make me feel better. "Maybe go out to eat? Come on Zak. Staying here won't fix anything about what happened."

"I know... It's just that I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. But I didn't need to. She knew what I was going to say. It's a good thing to. That she knew. Because I wasn't planning on telling her.

"Come on Zak. I can help make the pain go away." I was going with her. To give it a chance. Maybe her help would make me feel better.

_Well my fingers started cramping, so I'll stop the chapter here. Sorry if it was short. I'll try to make the next one longer.- Star Saturday_


	4. A New Home

_Thanks once again for the reviews. :) If you have any ideas I'm wide open. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Star. But you already knew that. =^.^=_

**Chapter 3**

**A New Home**

I'm going with her. I don't want to go, but maybe she can help solve my problems. I know she's not lying to me. How could she? Me and her are the last Saturday's alive. It's hard to lie to family. Especially in the face. It's hard but possible, and not always right. But you already knew that.

So she parked a nice car outside. I don't really know much about cars. Living almost away from reality does that to a person. But just looking at the car, I could tell it was expensive. I wonder why she bought this. I mean she knew how dad built the jets. She watched. She helped him a few times. Why not just build one and give it a different name than "Griffin". But I don't blame her. She's been alone too.

The car was nice. It wasn't a long ride until we got the her castle. The place was different from our last home. Smaller. But that's not all. It was medieval. I could tell. The strusture was the same. But it wasn't home. It might never be. It just wasn't the same. But that's probably how all people moving feel. Now I get it. Maybe I just need to get settled.

She lead me down into a huge corridor. We went up a few sets of stairs, into a smaller corridor than the first. "This is your room." she finally said. "You have your own bathroom. My room is down the hall, and I don't really mind if you explore the grounds. Just bring this with you." She handed me a map. "It's a maze without this a first, so try not to lose it."

"Thanks." I said looking at the map. It was huge.

"Don't mention it. By the way, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. It's time you get some new clothes. Maybe even an iPod."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now if you need anything, my room is down the hall." she said "Dinner is at 6:45. Tonight my chef's are cooking lobster."

"Lobster? Sounds good."

"See you later Zak." with that she left. I might stay here. It's nice. Better than what I'm used to anyway.

I looked around. There was a painting every few feet. I followed to corridor Star had led me down. I followed it until I got to the stairs. I went down them and got to the main entrance corridor. I looked around and found the grand staircase. I've seen some in movies, but this one was better. It was just amazing. Being here. Everything. It's hard to explain.

I went up the grand staircase to another corridor. I stopped to look at my map. It said up ahead was the living area and belcony. I followed the map to that room. I opened the doors to discover the I was on the belcony. Down below was a fireplace, several couches and armchairs. This place could be in a movie. The set up was just perfect. To perfect. How could she keep this place so nice. She probably had maids, butlers, and stuff like that. She already said she had chefs. What next?

_Ok. By far this is my shortest chapter, but I only wanted to let you get an image of Star's place. A bit fancy right? But what can you expect from a girl that inherited all of her family fortune? She had to spend it. I'm still open for ideas.- Star Saturday_


	5. What is She Hiding From Me?

_Thanks for reviewing. I'm still open for ideas. If you have any please let me know. I'll take characters, places, anything. As long as it goes with this story. :) Thanks again for you reviewers. Your support is appretiated. :) ~Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Star, and her castle. Those were my idea. :) XD_

**Chapter 4**

**Is She Hiding Something From Me?**

I slept good. No. Not good great. I haven't slept like that for years. Evenh though when I woke up Star had written me a note and left it next to my bed. Here's what it said.

_Dear Zak, _

_I hope you like your stay so far. I'll take you shopping after breakfast. _

_Or if your still sleeping, at noon. _

_I'll buy you new clothes, and maybe an iPod. _

_I already bought you a laptop. _

_It's sitting on your desk by the window. _

_Here's the sceduale for the day- _

_Breakfast ~ 9:00_

_Lunch ~ 12:30_

_ Please don't be late. _

_My chef's want to avoid having left-overs. _

_- Star_

I looked at the alarm clock on the end table and saw that it was 8:15. I climbed slowly out of bed and stretched. I looked over to were Star said the laptop was. It was black, with a Saturday symbol on it. The family symbol. I never thought she would keep using it. It must mean a lot to her. I totally understand why though. That's one of the few things she has left other than the money.

I turned on the computer, and it asked for a password. I didn't think it would ask. But I guess when your rich you have to protect your files. I totally get it. We used to have to do a retna scan. But that can't happen with a laptop. You can do a finder swipe though. That's how this computer is. I tyed in the password that used to be for the vault, and it told me to swipe my finger. I don't remember swiping it to get in the system, but it must've happened. Probably while I was sleeping.

Luckily that's all I had to do to see the log-in screen. I clicked on the only icon there. Mine. It was labled Zak, and had a picture of me. It was a happy picture of me when I was 3. I don't know how she got this file. I thought it was lost with everything else.

What is she hiding from me? Then again, she wouldn't be the only one keeping secrets. I mean I haven't ever told her about Wadi. She would probably be shocked. Well maybe not. I mean I _am_ 16. She would be surprised we keep in touch though.

Maybe I should tell her. If I'll tell her, I'll do that at breakfast. Which is in 20 minutes. Man how time flys when your daydreaming. I need a hobby or something to do. I can't just sit here. That's not helping. I mean maybe I should call Wadi or maybe Ulraj. I need to do something other than sit here.

So I got down to breakfast, and Star's wearing a T-shirt with the wierdest message on it. "When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back to the world" It had a picture of a world looking away with a hand saying 'what-ever'. With the T-shirt she was wearing a pair of blue jeans. Just plain and simple.

"Good morning Zak." she called, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I slept fine. Thanks again for taking me in." I said. Nice and simple. But she wasn't done with me yet.

"Did you see the computer I bought for you?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. About that. How did you recover the picture of me?"

"Which one?"

"The icon."

"You didn't look through the rest of the files? There's a lot I recovered. Why? Do you not like the icon?" she asked.

"No I like it, I just want to know how you got ahold of it." I said. I think she's testing me.

"Did you ever really explore the ruins?" she asked. What kind of question is that? She just totally changed the subject!

"What!"

"Well if you looked hard enough there was an entrance that wasn't completely distroyed. I folloed it and it led to one of the main computers. I went back the next day, and transferred all the files to my computer. Understand now?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Right then the chef's came out. For breakfast there was scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and cearal. I grabbed some of the eggs, and some bacon, and one piece of toast, and dug in. Star did the same. But not as fast as me. They were good, but I was distracted. I could tell she was thinking. She glanced at me a few times, and when she finished she looked at me and aksed "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

_How's that for a cliff-hanger? Muhahahahahahahahaha! Hope you liked it. I plan to add Wadi and a cryptid in the next chapter, for you fans who came up with the ideas. Thamks again for your ideas, and I plan to add more soon. Until the next chapter- Star_


	6. The Mall's Totally Unexpected Surprises

_Thanks for the reviews and great ideas! I'm open for new ideas about anything. Characters, places, anything. I thank those of you contributing to the story. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Star, and Star's castle. Thanks again for your support guys! The story's just getting better and better!_

Chapter 5

The Mall's Totally Unexpected Surprises

I didn't have the guts to tell Star about Wadi. Not yet. Maybe when we got to the mall. Maybe by then I'll have summoned the courage to tell her. I hope I do. It would be embarrasing if I never told her, and then we run into Wadi. I would hate that. I wouldn't be mad, just irritated with myself, for keeping secrets with the only family I have left.

We got into a different car then the day before. I had to ask about that.

"Star, what happened to your other car?"

"Oh. It needed a bath, so one of my trustworthy employees took it to a carwash."

"How many cars do you have?"

"Besides this one? Four. Not including a private jet, a Griffon. You know like dad made... Besides that none. Why?"

"What kinds of cars?" I asked. She had a lot of ways of transportation. She must really like driving places. I might need to take a peek into the garage.

"Two 2010 Camaros and two mustangs. All of them different colors. Why?" she asked. I mean I didn't want to many surprises. But with the way Star used to be, that's all she gave you. Everytime se planned something, something happened. You never know what until it hit you. So I just wanted to know what to expect.

"I was just wondering. I just don't want any surprises."

"I understand." with that she climbed into the car. It looked familiar. I don't know why either. Maybe I saw it in a movie or something. But I don't normally watch movies. I'll have to check out her theater to see her movie collection. Maybe I can find a good one.

We drove to the mall, and it was going to kill me if I didn't figure out were I saw the car from. I mean it was yellow with 2 black stripes on the hood. Wait, I remember now. I saw this in that one transformers movie. I'll have to look it up when I get back to Star's place.

_25 Minutes Later..._

I napped on the way to the mall. I dreamed I was a prince, and I rescued Wadi who was the princess. I know how that sounds. I know it would never happen, but that's why I like dreams. Your mind can soar. Wow that sounded really girlie. I scared myself for a second there.

So when we got to the mall Star got out first. She took a deep breathe and a sigh. "Come on Zak. You coming or not?"

"Yeah. I just can't help but envy your car. It's really nice."

"Why thank you Zak." she said.

"No problem."

"I notice you don't really like using my name. Is there some reason why?"

"It reminds me of before..."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"It's ok. Just don't ask again. I don't like thinking about it."

"Come on. Shopping for nice stuff can take your mind off of things. Trust me. I know."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at her, and she tried to smile, but I couldn't give back the gesture. Maybe if I knew what was coming I could have told her about Wadi. But I didn't. I should've. But of courase I didn't.

We walked into the mall, and went right to were Star normally shops. I didn't look at the name of the store. It wasn't important to me. But maybe I should have. But it doesn't matter now.

"So Zak. Go head and look around. I'll be over there if you need me." she didn't even look back. Just said what she needed to say, and left. I looked around to find a nice store. Nothing else. Except a really bored looking lady at the register. She was listening to an ipod or MP3player. She was obviously trying to not get caught, but she wasn't doing a good job, because her boss was coming over to yell at her.

I turned around so she wouldn't know I was looking her way. I didn't relize a girl walk up behind me.

"Zak?"

"What?" I asked turing to look at her. "Can I help you?"

"Remember me? It's Wadi."

"Oh, Wadi! How's it going? I missed you!" I hugged her. Right there. Not the smartest move ever, because Star came over to investigate.

"Zak who's this?" she asked getting suspicious.

"Star this is Wadi." I replyed, "Wadi this is my sister Star.

"Mmmhmmm." She said back.

"Hello Star. Nice to meet you. Zak told me a lot about you."

"Like what?" Star asked.

"Just that your a genious. Not much else though." Wadi replyed.

Right at that moment out of nowhere screaming started. I looked around to see a cryptid. A chubacabra actually. I hadn't seen a cryptid in years.

"Hey Zak. Remember this?" Star asked while digging in her purse. She pulled out the claw. I hadn't seen that in years either, but luckily I still knew how it worked. I was just out of practice.

_Since I only have a few minutes left, I'm going to stop here. Sorry. I'll try to write more tomorrow._


	7. Needing My Forgotten Training

_Thanks for the reviews. I added some of your ideas and I plan to add more. So if you have any please let me know. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing I'm using in my story except Star, her castle, and the mall. :) Thanks for your ideas. Have any more? Let me know!_

**Chapter 6**

**Needing My Forgotten Training**

Staring at that cryptid, I felt like my old self. Before the accident. Before my life took a turn for the worst. I understood what to do, but didn't remember how. Star knew exactly what to do. She called to me, asking for my help a few times, but I was paralyzed were I was standing. I hadn't had anything to do with a cryptid for years. What I'm trying to say is I just stood there. My heart was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't listening. Maybe it was important, but I was to paralyzed to do anything. I couldn't face the past. I was running from it for so long...

Wadi knew what I was thinking, but didn't say anything. Star took care of the Chubacabra before long. She studied my face. I didn't say anything but I think she got that I didn't remember what to do. Star got down to my eye level.

"Zak, did you forget how to use that thing?"

"No. I forgot how to do what you were doing." I said.

"Oh. When we get home I can review with you your training. Maybe get you back to your old self."

"All of the training?"

"Yeah. Maybe even add some new stuff to the mix."

"Alright."

"Why don't you finish shopping for clothes. We need to try to blend in."

"Blend in?" I asked. I never blended in with normal teens. Nope. This 16 year old has always been different. But blending in? I never even thought of trying to pull it off. Maybe I would look good...

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while. They have something for everybody."

"OK." I said. "I think I saw something I liked over there..."

_2 to 3 hours later..._

I was going home. I would fit in. Be a normal teen. Well at least almost normal. Not completely. I don't think I could pull it off. Maybe for a day, but not forever. I think that was Star's plan. Make me normal. Go to school maybe. Get a job. You know, to move on. But that was a hurtle I couldn't jump at the moment. I would hurt myself. I needed to learn her new ways. Become closer to her. Maybe then she could help me get over the hurtle.

I said bye to Wadi before leaving the mall. She gave me her new E-mail address and her new cell phone number. Apparently she moved close by. She didn't tell me. I think she wanted it to be a surprise. Girls. They're all the same. Keeping secrets. Gossipping about guys they think are cute. Spreading rumors. Getting my drift? They make no sense to me. I wish I could understand them. Maybe then I wouldn't ever fight with any of them...

_OK. This has got to stop. These chapters are getting shorter. Any ideas? I'm fresh out. If you have any, let me know. I could really use your help.- Star Saturday :)_


	8. Movie Night?

_Thank you all who have been giving ideas. I just love them, and I know you do. If you have any more let me know! So I hope you guys like this chapter. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Star, her castle and a few other random things here and there._

**Chapter 7**

**Movie Night?**

Star just keeps surprising me. I mean first she takes me to a mall. Then she defeats a cryptid all by herself. I mean what happened to her? Maybe I need a break from all of this action. I haven't done it in forever, and need to review all of it. I think personally that that would be the right way to go. But how would I do it? I haven't asked myself that question in years.

So when we did get back to Star's place I told her Wadi was my girlfriend. She didn't seem surprised. Here. I'll tell you how it happened.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes Zak?" she asked.

"You know Wadi?" I asked. "You know that girl in the mall?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Really? You should call and invite her over. Saturday is always movie night."

"Movie night?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could invite Ulraj over too."

"Sounds good."

So yeah. I think maybe movie night could be fun. I never had one before, and I wanted to see that Transformers movie. Maybe even the second. I mean while I am there anyway I might as well. I might like it. I mean it sounds like fun.

So we got to Star's place, and she gave me my old video phone. "Try not to lose it." she had said. I hadn't seen that in years either. I wonder what else she found when she visited the ruins of HQ. I might want to ask her. Maybe not in person. But maybe in an e-mail. Or a message on her video phone. I'll do that tonight. I'll make sure of it.

I plan to write her an E-mail. I know. But I can't ask her to her face. I just can't. She might think I'm chicken, but I don't want her to see my face. I would embarrass myself. It's not a good image, but you understand. I just haven't been around people for 3 years. It's hard to adjust to a new life style after living in ruins of a blown up home.

I just have to remember her E-mail. I think it's this: .com (not actual e-mail. Not that I know of...) But I8'm not to sure. But I sent a message to that e-mail anyway. Here's what I wrote:

Star, I have to ask you something. What else did

take from home? I mean you uploaded files from

the house computer, but I just want to know what

else you took. You know what I mean? After the

house was distoryed I can't stand surprises. I hope

you understand. Love- Zak

Like I said, I hope that's her e-mail. So I sent Wadi a text that said this:

Movie night. Star said you could come. Can you?

Love- Zak

Unlike Star and Wadi, Ulraj I have to call. Fun. I have my phone out, but I hope he didn't change his number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice aksed.

"Hi. This is Zak."

"Zak? Why hello."

"Hi Ulraj. How have you been doing?"

"Good. All the girls won't leave me alone."

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you could use a break."

"What do you have in mind Zak?"

"Movie night. I moved in with my sister Star, and she came up with the idea. If you don't want to come it's OK. I would understand."

"No. I'll come."

"Great. Do you need to know where Star lives?"

"No. I already know. I visited her 2 years ago looking for you. She hasn't called until last night. So I know where your staying."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Diddo."

"Diddo? I never heard you say that."

"Alot happened while you where gone Zak."

"Well bye."

"Goodbye Zak."

Wow. A lot must've happened. I hope Ulraj hasn't changed to much. It would be kind of creepy if he had a wife. Maybe kids. I mean I don't really know how old he is. Maybe he's like in his 20's. Who knows?

Right at that moment my phone told me I hade a text. It did. It said this- "Zak has a text! Oh yeah. Now pick me up! Because I have a text!" With that I looked at my messages. I got 2. One from Star, and the other from Wadi. Here's what they said:

_**From Star:**_

Not much Zak. All I could find you already saw.

The rest is for a birthday present. I plan to give

you them tonight... Luv- _Star_

_**From Wadi:**_

I would love to come. I will be there in one hour.

Love Wadi

So that's her plan. Watch movies, give me presents, and have a party. What the heck. I didn't even remember today was my birthday. She is such genious.

I sat through Transformers 1 and 2. Than came the presesnts. Wadi and Ulraj came hours ago. In case you were wondering. Anyway, for my present Star gave me all the pictures that were in my room, the living room, and even my parents room. Plus she gave me my stuffed uncorn that Fisk got me years ago. I never told him, but it ment a lot to me. I wish he were here now to see me. Maybe he already knows how much I miss him. Still.

She also gave me a Cryptipedia. I hadn't seen one in years. All of this was huge. It was like before. But different. Because now I knew how much Star really cared. That means a lot to a broken heart. If you know what I mean. Besides that she bought me a movie. She said it was a really good one. It was called "Avatar" on the cover it had a blue person. The way I looked at it, It looked like a mix between a person, and a lion that was blue. Weird. I watched it later after Wadi and Ulraj left. I really think I liked it. It was different. But that's me for you. Loving the weird stuff.

_There. A longer chapter. Now I'm happy. Thank you everyone contributing and asking questions. If you have any of either let me know!- Star Saturday_


	9. The Artical on Star's Facebook

_Thanks for the reviews, and ideas guys! :) Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. The end of school you know. It's crazy. . But this summer should be fun. With so much time to spare. Disclaimer- I don't own the ideas given to me by my fans, or anything else except Star, her place, and some other random stuff I add here and there._

**Chapter 8**

**The Article on Star's Facebook**

After my party, it got quiet. I went to bed after watching Avatar, and decided that I liked it. I slept good, but when I woke up, Star's place was vacant. It was kind of like a ghost town, but everything was clean. You know what I'm saying? The normally busy kitchen was empty. The butler I had, Jeremiah, was not responding to my calls. If this happened 3 years ago, I would have had a party with Fiskerton after ditching the babysitter. But that was 3 years ago. Today is different.

I couldn't understand what was going on. I checked my phone. I had no messages. I checked my e-mail. Still no messages. Nothing. No message of any kind. Nothing that would tell me what was going on. That's when I decided to look on my sister's Facebook. I looked on her wall, and didn't find anything unusual. I found there was a news article in her photos though. I decided I would read that.

Whole Family Gone

15 year old Star Saturday's family was killed this Tuesday.

She is the only one found so far, and we plan to keep look-

ing to see if we can find anyone else in the ruins. Until then

Star will inherit all the family's fortune. We won't put her up

for adoption because she insists she doesn't need anyone to

take the Saturday fortune for themselves. She bought a

resint near by to keep an eye on the ruins of the house. Until

than I'll keep you posted on what's going on here.

Kaitlyn Lawrence

Wow. They wrote articals about it. I wonder why they would do that. I mean she probably saw them. Even if I wanted to ask her I wouldn't. I wont be able to live with myself. Not after what happened. We both felt that one. Possibly forever. I hope me being here doesn't make it worse. At that moment my phone rang. The screen had a picture of Star with a big smile on her face. Her real smile. The one I don't see much anymore. The ones she gives me now are forced. Like she's as lost in her own problems as I am.

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh thank god you picked up the phone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no time to talk about it."

"What? Why?"  
"No time. Did you read the article on my wall?"  
"Yes..."

"Don't believe it. I found something. It's huge." she said. "No bigger than huge."

"What is it?"

"I'll bring it home. Be home in 20 minutes."

"Ok."

She didn't say goodbye. She just hungup. It must be pretty big. Because she didn't want to talk about it.

I hope you like it. I felt like making this chapter an interesting twist. :) Hope you stay with me!- Star Saturday ~ Starry


	10. Is He Really Back From the Dead?

_I know that last chapter was kinda sad, but I had to prepare you guys for this chapter. :) That's why I mentioned Fisk. I couldn't stand to lose all the characters, so I'll bring him back. Does that sound good? Thanks for all you guys reviewing and who have stuck with me. :) Disclaimer_ I don't own anything used in this fan-fic except for Star, her place, and the other random stuff I added. :) You have any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know! I'll be happy to add it!_

**Chapter 9**

**Is He Really Back From the Dead?**

So Star was going to be home soon. I wanted to know what this 'surprise' is. I mean it has to be huge otherwise Star would have left without calling or anything. I mean once a week now she goes to the ruins to see if she can find anything. She must have found something good. I can't wait to see what the surprise is.

**Not even 20 minutes later:**

"Zak?" Star called from the main corridor.

"I'm here. Don't worry. Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"If you mean Fiskerton, than yes. I found him looking for you in the woods. He still lived in his tree. You know. The tree he made for himself. It had a few of your things in it. He didn't want to believe you were gone. You meant to much to him."

"Fiskerton!" I shouted. I was shocked to see him.

"Chak!" He ran up to me, and gave me the best bear hug I ever got. I squeezed a lot to, but I didn't care that my back was cracking. I was to happy to see him.

"I missed you so much..." I said. If Star was talking I didn't hear her. I was to happy to listen. I didn't care if what she said was important. I think if she did say something, it was that Fisk should stay. If he agreed I didn't hear it. In my mind I was to busy being happy to notice. That's how happy I was. Someone could have broken in and I wouldn't have noticed. I was alittle busy at the moment to care. But no one could break in anyway. The security systems would take care of them, before they could do anything. But who wants to think of that now?

_There. I brought Fisk back. It makes me happy. I hope I put a smile on your face. Well I have to go for now.- Star Saturday ~ Starry_


	11. I Really Like It Here

_I knew you guys would like Fisk being back. :) I thought that maybe Zak needed a little treat, from me. :) If you see him, tell him I said hi. XD Disclaimer: I don't own anuthing I use except Star, her castle, and some other random stuff. Like the chefs, and the maids and stuff. :O_

**Chapter 10**

**Are They Planning Something or Do I Like it Here?**

Ever since Fisk back, Star hasn't been home. She wants to see if she can find anyone else in the ruins. Right now, it doesn't seem as bad. Not that it changes anything, but I know Fisk is ok. Maybe someone else is too. If they are, Fisk or Star won't tell me. It wouldn't hurt. But hey. Not all surprises are bad. I've learned that.

So with Fisk bak, nothing has been quiet. I mean it normally can get boring, with the castle so big, but now Fisk has his own room. What we've been doing is hanging out. It feels like the old times. Just me and him doing anything. Even if we get in trouble. I remember when Fisk always put the blame on me. That doesn't bother me any more. I'm way to happy to think about being mad at him.

So I know you think I'm being all mushy and stuff, but hey. You can't blame me. He's been gone for 3 years. You know. It's like losing a brother, and a best friend, all in one fale swoop. It's like a giant whole was put in your chest, and it won't heal.

Anyways, since Star has been gone at the rins most of the day, she has been having me follow a schedule. Me and Fiskerton. She says it can be fun, and it would keep us out of trouble. She didn't give us a babysitter. She says since I'm 16, that I'm to old for one. I totally agree! Here's the schedule:

_Monday:_

_6:00-9:00 _**Free Time**

_9:15 _**Breakfast**

_10:00 _**Arcade Room**

_11:20 _**Horse-back Riding**

_12:05 _**Lunch**

_1:05-4:30 _**School (Not on weekends)**

_4:45-6:45 _**Free Time**

_6:50_** Dinner**

_Tuesday:_

_Same as Monday_

_Wednesday:_

_Same as Monday_

_Thursday:_

_Same as Monday_

_Friday:_

_Same as Monday_

_Saturday and Sunday:_

**Free Days**

**Exept for traing time (2:00- 4:00 PM)**

I personally don't care about most of the things on the list. Like horse-back riding. It just sounds girly. I mean really? Why not something like trainign then. I mean it might be fun, but still. I won't complain. Not like I could. She leaves her phone off. She only turns it on when there's something important going on. But lately, that's all that happening. I've got to go. Class. You know. Today is Thursday. I just got the schedule today, so missing a class would make a really bad impression.

_After Class_

That wasn't that bad. I mean Star said with me being 16, that I just need to study. I mean I already know everything the teacher is trying to teach. It turns out my butler drove me to the school, and I met normal kids in the neighborhood. It was funny. I mean the teacher tried to teach the class, but kept messing up, so I corrected her. It was hilariousd. The kids faces were really surprised. Like '_How could the new kid know what we learned last Friday!_' Classic. The teacher sent me to the office during free period, and tried to boost me up a few grades. The princple wouldn't allow it. He said that Star said that I need to interact with kids my age.

Star is hopefully gonna get a kick out of that. I don't plan to tell her until she gets home.

_Hope you liked it. I really can't wait until school ends. That means more free time! Yay! oNLY 7 school days left! :D_


	12. A Small Change

_Thanks for the reviews! You have any ideas please let me know. I'll be happy to add a new character, or bring someone back. Just let me know who, and it can be done! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Star, her place, and her employees. :)_

**Chapter 11**

**A Small Change**

I never told Star I thought that the horse-back riding was girly but she changed it anyway. Now I have to go to school like a normal kid. You know. Wake up early, do homework, stuff like that. It's different. I mean Star insisted I stay with the kids in this grade, and that I can't move up a few. She says I need to make friends. I have some already. I have Ulraj. Plus I have a girlfriend. What else do I need? A few more apperantly.

I'm the richest kid at the school. Which makes it harder to fit in. Everyone wants to be my friend for the money. Nothing else. See what I mean? Wadi and Ulraj don't really care. They like me for me. Nothing else. Not for something like money. I hate it when I feel used. It drives me crazy. They get what they want than leave.

"ZAK! Get downh here! Your going to miss dinner!" Star yelled. Fiskerton was sitting on the bed. I brought home my math, to see if he would understand it. It was already finished. I finished it in class, almost right after the teacher passed it out. It was algebra, but it's like kindergarden work for me. Way to easy.

"COMING!" I yelled back. Fiskerton still didn't say anything. He just stared at it. He was growling to himself, probably think how smart I am. I always get 100%s. Star saw my math, and said nothing. She knew more thn I did, but still wouldn't teach it to me. I think it pains her.

"Than hurry up!" She yelled back once again.

"I'm coming!"

She didn't say anything when I got there. We had crab and lobster for dinner. That's never a good sign. We request everything we want for dinner you see. The chef's like to make Star happy. So they let her get what she wants. So when we have not one but two hard shelled creatures on the table, that means either she was really hungry, or she really wants to talk.

"Zak, how's school been?"

"OK, I guess..."

"What's bothering you? Is it the fact that your to smart for your grade?"

"Yes. Plus the only reason anyone wants to be my friend, because I have a lot of money."

"I have to ask you something. Do you want me to adopt you?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Um... Sure."

"I'll get the papers handled than..."

"Cool..."

She left me sitting there. I didn't know what to do. I was happy, but angry with myself. Now she could tell me what to do. But now I won't be just a guest. Is that a good thing?

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm tring to make this a happy ending. :) SAD ENDINGS MAKE ME CRY.... :O- Star Saturday ~ Starry_


	13. Star's Secret

Thanks for staying with me. Summer brak is in a few days, so I hope you can wait for Ch. 13 until the 4th. Thanks for the ideas, and support! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Star and other things that I already said. Well here's Chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

**Star's Secret**

It's been crazy so far, but I have hopes for the summer. School just got out but, Star hasn't been around. Wadi has been coming over, and like normal Ulraj is to busy with his kingdom to come over. Sometimes I miss the rest of my family. I feel broken. But I'm not the only one. Fisk does too. We miss them together. Every night we look out the window to where Saturday HQ, used to be. Where I last saw all of my family. Me and Fisk stare looking at the same spot for about an hour, than go to bed. He's been trying to make me feel better. But I don't want him to. I don't tell him, but it kind of annoys me. But I don't tell him. I like his company. But I'm getting off track. Something crazy happened. Like crazier than normal.

Star didn't tell me about it. Nope. She was to busy. But before she got up yesterday I put a mini video-camera on her jet's hood. So, I knew what she was up to. She kept going to hospital everyday. That's where she's been. At the hospital. This is the closest one but It's still an hour away, if you take a car. But with the jet she was there in like 10 minutes. But than I went crazy, and put a mini video-camera on her sunglasses that she's been wearing. I found when she get's in the hospital she hooks than onto her shirt. But I can still see everything that's going on. You'll never guess who's she's been seeing. The rest of my family. Well not Komodo, and Zon, but everyone else! When I saw the footage, I cried. I showed it to Fisk, and he cried with me. I was so happy. They're alive. But she was trying to keep it a secret from me. I don't know why.

The Next Day

They can home. I'm not even kidding. She brought them home. They're in the castle's medical room. It looks exactly like the old one. It's amazing. She doesn't know, that I know though. She's been even more secrative lately. I haven't even seen her, unless she looks in a mirror to fix her hair or something. I read her shirt. Here's what it said. "_Life has a way of turning around bad things for those who live it to it's fullest._" It was in elegant blue writing. In the middle it had a picture of our family. _All_ of it. It wasn't missing anything. But it was painted. By her. A few years ago. Before everyone was seperated. It was good. It was almost life-like.

Dear Star, You haven't talked to me.

Sometimes I wonder if your still even

around. You haven't talked to any-

body. Fisk and I are worried. Please

respond. Your brother- Zak ;D

Yeah. I sent that to all of her e-mails, and her phone. I needed to talk to her. Whether she liked it or not. She was going to talk to me. My phone rang. My ring-tone was me, Fisk, and Star saying pick up the phone! You have a call! Pick up the phone! But when it's a text it says text instead of call. And it was totally a text.

Zak, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon.

-Star =^.^=


	14. Epiloge

_Sorry I wasn't here so long. I decided to end it here. This is the last chapter in this series. I dedicate it to everyone who stuck with me until this. Thanks. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Star. ;D_

**Chapter 13**

**Epiloge**

_1 Year Later_

This is the last time I'm probably writing in this Journal. I don't see a need anymore. Not now. Hopefully not ever. Today I turned 17. It was the best birthday ever. Me and Wadi plan to get married as soon as I turn 18. My parents got better! Star found were Uncle Doyle was staying, and they all got better. Komodo and Zon too. I have everyone I ever cared about back. So now when I look back at the 3 years alone, I laugh. It was just a snag in my life. A wound. But time fixes all wounds. All it left was a scar.

Star still plans to live in her castle. But I plan to move back with mom and dad. We have a lot to catch up on. We rebuilt HQ too. It looks like how I remember it. It looks like nothing's changed. I think dad did that on purpose. For me. We all sat at the couch to devide the family fortune yesterday. Star was happy with anything. But we all get a fair share. I'm so happy. Everything is perfect. Like it never changed. My parents plan to keep up the family business. We start tomorrow.

Well I don't want to miss my party. It is my Birthday after all.- Zak

I hope you all liked it. Now I have to finish my other storys. :O I'll keep you posted.- Star Saturday


End file.
